Shadows Of the Mind Co-authored with kitsunelover300
by Takouji Lover
Summary: Four years have passed since the defeat of Lucemon. New enemies have fallen and the Legendary Warriors are called once again to defeat the new enemy. New friends are made but how will the Legendary Warriors cope when one of their own turns on them? Friendships are tested, darkness is stronger than ever, will they be able to stand united against this new foe? Takouji and Kouizumi.


_Okay hi there everyone. This is mine and my friend kitsunelover300's fanfic but it will be posted on my profile as it is my first though I will inform what chapter is written by whom. This first chapter is written by myself Takouji lover with some editing done by kitsunelover300. I hope you support us in this fanfic._

Chapter 1- An Unexpected Betrayal

Four years had passed since the defeat of Lucemon by the Legendary Warriors a second time. Now, the gang had all grown up though of course they remained in touch. At the beginning of the year, the others besides Koji and Koichi, transferred to the twins' school, partially for personal reasons and partially so they could all remain together.

Takuya and Koji had joined a host club at the insistence of one of their older classmates as well as due to being popular with the girls. Koji had been hesitant at first but after Takuya's grandmother type nagging he had agreed. Koichi had begun a band and also got a lot of fan-girls though he tended to brush them off as politely as he could. J.P. and Koichi had become closer friends throughout the years although J.P. felt a little envious of all the attention Takuya and the twins got albeit he tried not to show it.

J.P. had begun his own magic show which whilst it was popular it still didn't get him as many fangirls as Takuya and the twins. Zoe had learnt to get along with people better and had become friends with Takuya's cousin Ai Mizuno who had recently moved from Australia with her family. Tommy had grown up quite a bit and was no longer the crybaby he had once been at the beginning of his first adventure. He had become best friends with a bubbly girl named Mai. The gang had decided to have a reunion at the park to catch up and just hang around.

Zoe was the first one to arrive and sat underneath a tree, waiting for her friends to arrive. J.P. was the first one to come and walked over to her. Zoe looked up, smiling at her friend.

"Hey there J.P.!" Zoe said in her usual cheerful tone. "You're rather early. I thought you and Koichi would come together since you two are quite close."

"Um," J.P. frowned a little wondering how to say what was on his mind. "I actually wanted to talk to you before the others arrived."

Zoe's smile disappeared and she became serious. The blonde moved forward, laying a gentle hand on J.P.'s arm.

"What's wrong, J.P.?" Zoe asked gently. "You know you can tell me anything."

J.P. flushed a little when Zoe put a hand on his arm and he quickly moved closer, taking Zoe's hand.

"Zee, will you go out with me on a date?" J.P. blurted out.

Zoe's eyes widened. She always knew J.P. had a crush on her but she thought he had moved past that. The blonde felt worried. Her friendship with J.P. meant so much to her but at the same time she couldn't just pretend to accept his feelings. She didn't want to play around with one of her best friend's feelings. Zoe wished Koichi was here, he would be able to help her out. She tried to compose herself and moved slightly backwards, bowing her head.

"I'm so sorry J.P." Zoe said softly. "I think of you as just a friend. I have feelings for someone else. I've never thought of you like that."

J.P. was about to tell her it was okay though he was hurt inside when a voice came into his head.

'She always treats you like extra baggage J.P.' A cold voice said in J.P.'s head. 'Take what you want. Your other friends aren't here to stop you. Take Zoe while you have the chance'

J.P. had to admit the voice partly spoke the truth and he was tired of not getting a chance with Zoe. He moved forward, grabbing Zoe by the wrist.

"I don't care if you return my feelings or not." J.P. said his voice suddenly sounding harsh and fierce causing Zoe's eyes to widen in alarm. "I'm going to take what I want from you today." He pulled her closer and with his other hand, ripped off her purple vest throwing it to the ground. The blonde struggled against his strength trying to push J.P. away.

"J.P., stop!" Zoe cried desperately trying to pry herself loose. Annoyed with her struggles, J.P. struck her across the face, sending her crashing to the ground. Before Zoe could get to her feet, J.P. grabbed her and slammed his lips against hers. Bright blue eyes widened and Zoe tried to escape from under the large teenager but to no avail. J.P wasn't finished with her, so her broke the kiss and began planting kisses down her neck causing her to shudder and squirm. The blonde brought her leg up, kneeing the portly boy in the stomach causing him to groan and release her. J.P. grew angry and grabbed Zoe by the hair before shoving her back roughly. Luckily, the twins had arrived by then and Zoe ended up crashing into Koichi, who quickly reached to catch her in his arms.

"Zee!" Koichi cried, alarmed at her condition. Zoe broke down in his arms, grabbing him tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Koichi wrapped his arms tighter around her before shaking off his jacket and wrapping it around his friend's shoulder. He looked up at J.P., frowning disapprovingly.

"What were you trying to do to her J.P.?" Koichi asked, not wanting to think what was on his mind because he couldn't comprehend that J.P. would even try something like that.

A smirk came onto J.P.'s face and he had a smug look on his face as he looked down upon the twins and Zoe.

"I don't take rejection very well." J.P. said coldly. "Zee here rejected me. Of course she has the right to but I wasn't going to let my chance go to waste. And why shouldn't I have a good time with her body? She's my friend isn't she? She could respond to my pleasures. It's all she's good for anyway."

Koichi's face paled and even as Koji put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he shook his head in disbelief. How could one of his own friends talk about their female friend like this? Especially since Zoe had always treated J.P. with such kindness. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Zoe letting out a strangled sob and burying her head in his chest, her sobs becoming louder at J.P.'s words.

"I can't believe this is you talking, J.P.!" Another heated voice snapped interrupting them causing J.P. to turn and see Takuya, his cousin Ai, Tommy and his new friend Mai standing there. The person who had spoken was Takuya who had a disgusted look on his face. Ai looked sickened at J.P.'s words and rushed over to Zoe's side, thinking her friend might need the comfort. Tommy was being hugged by Mai as he had tears in his eyes at J.P.'s words.

J.P. shrugged casually.

"How long did you think I'd keep up this act?" J.P. said fairly. "I was only doing it in hopes that Zee might say yes to a date with me but let's face we're not legendary warriors who'll save the world anymore, and so I'll do anything to get my hands on what I want." He moved forward, trying to grab Zoe again albeit Koichi held her closer in an attempt to shield her.

"Zoe's under my protection." Koichi said firmly. "I won't let you even lay a hand on her."

J.P. scowled.

"If you protect her, I'll be forced to hurt you." J.P. snarled at his ex-best friend. Koji squeezed Koichi's shoulder in order to show his support.

"I won't allow you to hurt Koichi." Koji said firmly, sounding confident about that. Takuya moved to their side, laying a hand on Koji's shoulder albeit he still looked sickened.

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends." Takuya said trying to sound as confident as he felt though his confidence felt slightly shaken since one of his own friends had just betrayed them. J.P. looked furious but seeing he was outnumbered turned the other way and walked away.

Takuya pulled his hand away from Koji and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry you guys, I should have never trusted him." Takuya admitted sounding ashamed. "I guess I'm a bad judge of personality."

Zoe was too shaken to try and comfort Takuya while Koichi was too busy trying to calm Zoe down, whispering reassuring words in her ear and trying to convince her that the danger had passed.

Tommy was crying into Mai's sleeve and the young brunette girl was trying to console him by holding his hand and running her hands through her best friend's hair.

Koji noticed he was the only one to comfort Takuya as Ai was helping his twin reassure Zoe. The bandana-clad boy was anything but good at this sort of stuff but he had to try right? He moved over, putting his hands on Takuya's shoulder.

"You made a mistake, Takuya." Koji said softly. "Don't beat yourself up over it ok? Even I didn't see through him though I did always think he was a bit of an idiot, not a creep."

Takuya managed a weak smile at Koji's awkward comforting.

"Thanks." Takuya mumbled. "I hope I can protect everyone though and make sure our team stays together. The trust level might not be the same as before."

Koji nodded in agreement.

"Well, one of their…our own friends betrayed us." Koji pointed out. He glanced at his brother worriedly knowing him and J.P. had been close. "The wounds will need some time to heal."

**Notes: Okay so basically just add some more emotion to the scenes I guess. I'm not very emotional so my reactions as well as the minor romance scenes I tried to put in probably aren't very good. Please help me improve them.**


End file.
